vorkosiganfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Westbrook/Council of Counts List
I'm putting this here because I really don't know where else it might go! So, because I have an obviously serious mental problem, I decided to go and come up with a list of the sixty Counts of Barrayar, their heirs, and their livery colors (in that order)! Clearly, I am deranged and need to be put in Betan therapy. Until then though, I have this list. It is set post-''CryoBurn, and it is partially complete. I have completed the full sixty Count, in alphabetical voting order, with names (some of whom I made up and some of whom are Vor mentioned in-story who got promotions). What is partially completed are the list of heirs (which I am working on '['''Author's Note: Heir List is COMPLETE as of 9/18/14]), and the livery colors (it's difficult to find color combinations)! If you have any suggestions or ideas (aside from the aforementioned therapy and "Get a life"), let me know please! Key: Plain-text: canon Counts. Bold-text: canon Vor, elevated to Countship Italic-text: self-created Vor 1. Voralleyne: Count Malcolm Voralleyne, Lord Simeon Voralleyne; Cocoa Brown and Rust Red. '' 2. '''Voraronberg: Count Vadim Voraronberg, Lord Laurent Voraronberg; ' 3. Vorazarov: Count Valery Vorazarov, Lord Leonid Vorazarov; Jade and Bronze. '' 4. Vorbarra: Count Gregor Vorbarra, Crown Prince Xav Toscane Vorbarra; Black and Silver. 5. Vorbataille: Count Bertrand Vorbataille, Lord Gaston Vorbataille; Ruby and Citrine. 6. Vorbohn: Count Adam Vorbohn, Lord Emil Vorbohn; Black and Gold. 7. Vorbretten: Count René Vorbretten, Lord Julian Vorbretten; Dark Green and Bittersweet Orange. 8. ''Vorchurkin: Count Piotr Vorchurkin, Lord Kirill Vorchurkin; Black and Mint Green. '' 9. Vordarian: Count Evon Vordarian, Lord Andrei Vordarian; Maroon and Gold. 10. Vordrozda: Count Arkady Vordrozda, Lord Valerian Vordrozda; Crimson and Cream. 11. ''Vorduer: Count Georgius Vorduer, Lord Tobias Vorduer; Charcoal and Turquoise. '' 12. ''Vorellias: Count Ivan Vorellias, Lord Frederick Vorellias; '' 13. ''Vorfarabaugh: Count Pavlos Vorfarabaugh, Lord Bastian Vorfarabaugh; '' 14. Vorfolse: Count Winston Vorfolse, Lord Denis Vorfolse; Bright Green and Gray. 15. Vorgarin: Count Erastes Vorgarin, Lord Stanislav Vorgarin; 16. '''Vorgorov: Count Patrick Vorgorov, Lord Oren Vorgorov; ' 17. Vorgustafson: Count Axel Vorgustafson, Lord Gerald Vorgustafson; Mustard and Magenta. ' 18. Vorhalas: Count Yegor Vorhalas, Lord Dmitri Vorhalas; Navy Blue and Orange. 19. Vorharopulos: Count Alexander Vorharopulos, Lord Elias Vorharopulous; Chartreuse and Scarlet. 20. '''Vorhovis: Count Rodney Vorhovis, Lord Owen Vorhovis; Burgundy and Bronze. ' 21. Vorinnis: Count Arthur Vorinnis, Lord Edward Vorinnis; 22. Vorjandreau: Count Raymond Vorjandreau, Lord Felix Vorjandreau; Garnet and Gold. '' 23. Vorkalloner: Count Gordon Vorkalloner, Lord Ian Vorkalloner; Navy Blue and Bright Yellow. 24. '''Vorkraft: Count Albert Vorkraft, Lord Geoffrey Vorkraft; Slate and Periwinkle. ' 25. 'Vorkeres: Count Willas Vorkeres, Lord Vincent Vorkeres; Gold and Emerald Green. ' 26. Vorkosigan: Count Miles Vorkosigan, Lord Aral Vorkosigan; Brown and Silver. 27. 'Vorlaisner: Count Oleg Vorlaisner, Lord Xian Vorlaisner; ' 28. Vorlakial: Count Antonis Vorlakial, Lord Alexei Vorlakial; Powder Blue and Sapphire. 29. Vorlaval: Count Jérôme Vorlaval, Lord Jean-Claude Vorlaval; '' 30. '''Vorlightly: Count Enoch Vorlightly, Lord Reginald Vorlightly; Sable and Scarlet. ' 31. Vorloupulous: Count Andreas Vorloupulous, Lord Ruslan Vorloupulous; 32. Vormercier: Count Graeme Vormercier, Lord Travis Vormercier; 33. Vormoncrief: Count Boriz Vormoncrief, Lord Yuri Vormoncrief; Emerald Green and Silver. 34. Vormuir: Count Tomas Vormuir, Lord Roman Vormuir; Carmine and Green. 35. 'Vormurtos: Count Edmund Vortmurtos, Lord Christos Vormurtos; ' 36. Vorneski: Count Timothy Vorneski, Lord Arnold Vorneski; '' 37. Vorob'yev: Count Anton Vorob’yev, Lord Mikhail Vorob’yev; Wine-Red and Black. 38. ''Vororlov: Count Léon Vororlov, Lord Fyodor Vororlov; '' 39. '''Vorparadijs: Count Francis Vorparadijs, Lord Augustus Vorparadijs; Steel-Gray and Bright Orange-Yellow. ' 40. Vorpatril: Count Falco Vorpatril, Lord Lazar Vorpatril; Dark Blue and Gold. 41. Vorpinski: Count Casimir Vorpinski, Lord Pavel Vorpinski; 42. Vorreedi: Count Lev Vorreedi, Lord Maxim Vorreedi; Speed Blue and White. 43. Vorroarke: Count Gennady Vorroarke, Lord Benedict Vorroarke; Yellow and Black. '' 44. Vorrutyer: Count Dono Vorrutyer, Lord Luc Vorrutyer; Dark Blue and Gray. 45. ''Vorsachs: Count Johan Vorsachs, Lord Robert Vorsachs; '' 46. ''Vorsennett: Count Viktor Vorsennett, Lord Nikita Vorsennett; '' 47. Vorsmythe: Count Lionel Vorsmythe, Lord Alistair Vorsmythe; Wine-Red and Indigo. 48. Vortaine: Count Hamish Vortaine, Lord Blaise Vortaine; Teal and Cobalt-Blue. 49. Vortala: Count Jasper Vortala, Lord Saul Vortala; Red and Gold. 50. Vortashpula: Count Valentin Vortashpula, Lord William Vortashpula; Violet and Pink. 51. Vortienne: Count Sebastien Vortienne, Lord Bernard Vortienne; Brown and Copper. 52. Vortrifrani: Count Oscar Vortrifrani, Lord Igor Vortrifrani; 53. Vortugalov: Count Anatoliy Vortugalov, Lord Innokentiy Vortgualov; 54. '''Vorvane: Count Neville Vorvane, Lord Gervais Vorvane; ' 55. Vorvayne: Count Stefan Vorvayne, Lord Phillippe Vorvayne; '''56. Vorventa: Count Aivars Vorventa, Lord Marcus Vorventa; Sky Blue and Bronze. 57. Vorville: Count Maurice Vorville, Lord Dominique Vorville; 58. Vorvolk: Count Henri Vorvolk, Lord Samuel Vorvolk; Maroon and Green. 59. Vorvolynkin: Count Vladimir Vorvolynkin, Lord Justin Vorvolynkin; Burgundy and Scarlet. 60. 'Vorwyn: Count Oliver Vorwyn, Lord Aretas Vorwyn; Azure and Silver. ' Category:Blog posts